Cell Block Tango-reposted
by windie59
Summary: Naruto girls are in jail, how did they get there read to find out. I reposted this again because I messed up the first time. Enjoy:) characters are ino Temari tenten hinata Tsunade and Sakura


I wanna say sorry for not posting any chapters up for you only know part of me

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own naruto or this song, wish I do but I don't

bold means lyric

* * *

CELLBLOCK TANGO

The naruto girls were sitting in jail talking how they all came to be in that one big cell.

Pop:

Ino had began her story "You know some habits that get you down, like Choji he like to munch on chips. Not munch, CRUNCH! I came and found Choji munching on chips, no not munch CRUNCH. And I said you crunch on that chip one more time". She sighed "and he did so I took some shuriken off the wall and thrown two warning shots... Into his head".

**You know how people have these little habits  
That get you down like Ernie  
Ernie like to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop**

Like, I come home this one day and there's Ernie  
Layin' on the couch chewin', no, not chewin', poppin'  
So, I said to him, I said  
"Ernie, you pop that gum one more time" and he did

So I took the shotgun off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots into his head

Six:

Everyone turned their heads to look at Temari tell her it was her turn."I meet Shikamaru a 2 years back. He told me he was single we hit it off. He would go on mission come home I'd fix him a drink then we'd have dinner". Temari started to look pissed "Single he told me, single my ass. He had six wives, one of those Mormons. One day he came home I fixed him his drink as usual". She started to smirk "You know some people just can't hold their arsenic".

**I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago  
And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away  
So, we started living together**

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
Then I found out, single, my ass  
Not only was he married, well, he had six wives  
One of those Mormons, you know

So that night, when he came home  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic

Squish:

Tenten decided she was up, she took a deep breath. "I was at the training grounds practicing with my weapons. Then Neji came ran in with a fit of rage. He said I was too weak that I can't do anything". Tenten smirk an evil grin "He ran into my kunai knife... He ran into my kunai knife 10 times.

**Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carvin' up the chicken for dinner  
And in storms my husband Wilbrin in a jealous rage  
"You been screwin' the milkman"**

He says and he kept sayin'  
"You been screwin the milkman"  
Then he ran into my knife  
He ran into my knife ten times

Uh-huh:

Hinata looked worried "W-Why am I here, I d-didn't do anything. They said my lover Naruto held down my husband Kiba while I chopped off his head. I-I tried to explain but they didn't understand me". Ino looked at her Ini said "But did you do it". Hinata teared up and said "uh-huh"

**Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires  
Lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet  
De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyokt mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem  
Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg**

Ceciro:

Tsunade looked up and started her story. "My assistant Shizune and I were preforming a mission along with my husband Jiriya. The mission require us as performers, we did front flips back flips one after the other. We were in the hotel Ceciro having a few drinks laughing having a good time". She took a breath "we ran out of ice so I went to get some. When I got back there was Shizune and Jiriya doing number 17 the spread eagle. I must have blacked out cause when I was washing the blood off my hands did I realize they were even dead.

**My sister, Veronica and I had this double act  
And my husband, Charlie traveled around with us  
With the last number in our act  
We did 20 acrobatic tricks in our world**

One two three four five, splits, spread eagles  
Flip flops, back flips, one right after the other  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero

The three of us, we were in this hotel room  
Boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice  
So I went out to get some

I come back, open the door  
There's Veronica and Charlie  
Doing number seventeen, the spread eagle

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out  
I can't remember a thing, it wasn't until later  
When I was washing the blood off my hands

Lipshitzs:

Sakura was last to tell "I loves Sasuke, he was a real mystery except he would alway go out to find his brother. On the way he found Rin, Tayuga, Karin, and Orochimaru. He saw himself alive and I saw him dead

**I loved Alvin Lipschitz, he was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter  
But he was always trying to find himself  
He go out every night looking for himself  
And on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving**

I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences  
He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead

**THE END**

**please review **

**-windie59**


End file.
